Bad Romance
by GenuineAlias
Summary: You know those times you just love a character from a book so much that you wish they were real? And that you knew them? That's exactly how sixteen year old Chelsea feels about a certain man from the Twilight Saga. Not a great summary, but give it a try!
1. A Wish Upon a Clock

**Bad Romance**

**Chapter 1: A Wish upon a Clock**

Lost once again in my own vivid imagination of what was currently happening in the book I was reading, I didn't notice the moon rising higher and higher in the starry sky. After what must have been hours, I finally tore my eyes away for a moment to note the time on my bedside clock.

"Oh crap! I can't believe this!" I was shocked for one to realize that I had been reading for nearly six and a half hours, and that it was now 11:11 P.M. on a school night. If I didn't go to sleep now, I was going to be absolutely brain dead for the dreaded final exams before Christmas break began the next day. But there was one thing I wanted to try, even though the logical part of me scorned the mere idea of doing it.

I'd never been one for superstitions but I felt there was no better time than around the holidays to make a wish at 11:11, day or night. I squeezed my eyelids shut and chanted my desperate, and admittedly insane wish in my head like a mantra. _I wish Jacob Black was real and apart of my life, I wish Jacob Black was real and apart of my life, I wish Jacob Black was real and apart of my life… _I did this while simultaneously counting off the seconds until the clock changed to 11:12 P.M.

When I knew that magical minute had slithered away, I slowly blinked open my eyes and found it hard to keep them that way. My vision became hazy and I felt my mind slipping into a fog, and so I succumbed to sleep, falling back onto my soft pillow with my clothes still on and not even under the covers.

Even though I knew it was stupid to feel disappointment that Jacob Black had not materialized in my room throughout the night, that didn't stop me from feeling that way.

I got ready mechanically, on autopilot, and so it surprised me that I was suddenly showered, dressed, and in front of my vanity mirror doing my hair. It surprised me so much, in fact, that I burned three of the fingers on my right hand with my curling iron, which caused me to scream some very colorful choice words, mostly directed at my own obliviousness.

As any girl knows, once you've burned your hand due to cosmetic reasons, you're pretty much in a bad mood the rest of the day and possibly the next too. So naturally, I wasn't as giddy as the rest of my classmates and friends were once we finished our last exam of the day.

All around me in my American History class, people were conversing about what they were doing and where they were going over the break and some were just goofing off while they counted down the minutes until the final bell rang. I closed my eyes and hummed **Bad Romance by Lady Gaga** softly to myself, which was my own way of passing time.

I knew the end of the day was approaching rapidly because the excited state of the atmosphere thickened into anticipation that even anyone who was only remotely paying attention, like I was, would be able to pick up on.

Just when I thought I'd be able to have gone a whole school day (or half day anyway) without having to talk to anyone, someone put their hand on my shoulder and whispered,

"Ignoring me?" My eyelids flew open and I focused in on my best friend Alex leaning in towards me.

A smirk was dancing on his lips and I pursed my own in annoyance. "Yeah, actually I was. So can you leave me alone?" I closed my eyes again, attempting to shut out the image of him that was wreaking havoc on my heart. Even though he was my best friend, and had been since we were both tiny tots, I felt so much more than just friendship to him and I desperately wanted more too. I never even tried to communicate my feelings for him though, because I had no way of knowing if he would react in the way I wanted him to or if I would be rejected. He was such a gentleman, and so of course he wouldn't shut me down like a jerk but I still wouldn't be able to bear the pain of it all. The other complication of me telling him and him not reciprocating those feelings back was that I feared what would happen to our friendship. Would it crumble into dust from the awkwardness? I didn't want to even imagine the possibility and so I was left in a constant state of longing as a result of my cowardice.

"Aw come on Chels, you're really not gonna talk to me the day before I leave for New York?" I opened my eyes again to examine his expression and almost laughed at what I saw. His lips were pouting and his eyebrows were furrowed in childlike disappointment. The only thing that kept me from bursting out in a fit of giggles was the fact that he always did this, played the guilt card and the little kid face, whenever he wanted something.

I pushed my bangs back then deliberately rolled my eyes, so he could see with certainty that I wasn't in the mood for his normal routine.

"Alright fine, don't talk then. I'm still gonna walk out the front doors with you when the bell rings. Especially since I think you'll really like the surprise I have for you." His light, amber-flecked green eyes gauged my reaction to his words and before I could hold myself back, I blurted out,

"Really, you have a surprise for me?" Once the words were out of my mouth, Alex's mouth turned up into a huge grin.

"I knew you couldn't resist saying something once I mentioned that. You love surprises." Which was true, to an extent. I loved _good_ surprises. And just like that, he had me grinning back at him.

I stood up abruptly then, having just glanced at the clock which said it was one minute to noon. He straightened up too and walked around to put his arm around my shoulders carelessly. Even the most casual of his touches sent my heart off into a tizzy and so it took much of my willpower to keep my face carefully composed.

The bell rang then, and without any warning, Alex ripped his arm off me then swung it down to grab my hand so that he could drag me behind him as we ran out the classroom door. I chuckled at his impatience. He was always so eager to surprise me.

He slowed down considerably when we reached one set of the glass double doors at the entrance to the school. By irritated sighs and grunts coming from behind us, people wished we would start sprinting again. I was about to question my best friend, but before I had time to open my mouth, he was cradling my face in his hands.

Not only was I in utter shock, but my body was frozen to the spot and I couldn't have moved even if my life depended on it. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles on my cheeks and I felt my eyelids fluttering. Alex laughed quietly then leaned in to me and stopped just millimeters from my lips. He was purposely waiting, increasing the anticipation of the moment, which I've heard makes the kiss even more perfect and so I just watched him and shivered a little as his breath tickled my face and neck. Then just like that, he closed the distance between our lips and mine melted into his in warm, unfamiliar ways.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but in reality, it lasted about six seconds. When both of our eyes opened, I could feel a wondering expression on my face and he smiled at me then looked up. I was pondering whether this was all real or not, but then I decided I didn't care and followed his gaze upwards. I felt my eyes widen and I laughed a startled laugh.

"A mistletoe? How did that get there?" I had to ask because there was no way any of the school's staff would have purposely put up something that would make the students even hornier and handsy than they already were.

"After tennis practice ended last night, I noticed that one of the janitors had been washing the windows and he left his ladder out. He probably had just gone to the bathroom or something so I hurried over and climbed up it. I took the mistletoe I stole from my house out of my backpack and quickly hung it on top of the door frame."

His answer left me momentarily speechless, and I was still seemingly paralyzed. He sighed softly, took my hand, then led me outside, down the steps and stopped on the sidewalk once we were out of everybody's way.

I found my voice and I stared into his eyes as I spoke. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Alex just smiled, pulled me into a tender embrace and held me. I don't know the amount of time we stood there like that, but apparently too long because he made a gasping sound and pulled away like lightning.

A flash of hurt must have crossed my face because he reassured me that it had nothing to do with me. "I've got to finish packing like, ASAP. We're leaving really early tomorrow and I've been procrastinating so I'm kinda screwed if I don't go now."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and just nodded, still not speaking. He pecked me on the cheek, with promises of calling me tomorrow and then raced back to his house.

Without really being aware of what I was doing, I started walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction Alex had gone. My feet led me to the park about a block away from my house and I paused for a moment. It looked the same as it had when I was a small child, the towering willow trees surrounding it all, the rusting monkey bars, the squeaking swings that swayed with the lightest of breezes, and the rest of the playground equipment that was painted in so many different colors it seemed like it belonged in some crazy 80's music video.

A feeling of elation spread over me as I realized that this day had turned out to be just about perfect. I skipped over to the swings, not caring who was watching, and wiggled into the seat that was almost too small for me now. As I pushed off the ground and began swinging, I let my eyes travel around the park, not really lingering on any area long enough to be focused. But when I gazed towards one of the willow trees next to the picnic area, I did a double take. There, his russet skin gleaming in the little sunlight that pierced through the shade of the leaves, his head hanging, bare back leaning against the trunk and his legs splayed out in front of him, was Jacob Black.


	2. First Meeting

***I forgot to do the whole copyright thing last chapter so let me do it now. I don't own Jacob Black from the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, though I wish I did. I only own my own characters ;). And thanks so much to 009 and ChelseaAndSethForever for the amazing reviews!***

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

_Oh. My. God. This cannot be happening! I've lost it, gone off the deep end once and for all. I'm insane._ These were the only thoughts that came to me when I saw Jacob Black across the park from me. I didn't know whether I should take a closer look before my imagination began to run wild or just stay there and stare in absolute awe. Unfortunately I wasn't allowed the opportunity to choose what I should do.

As though he could sense my awestruck gaze, Jacob's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he looked back at me.

"What are you looking at?" His voice was deep, husky, and altogether unfriendly; though he was a good distance away from where I was, his words drifted toward me with the slight fall breeze. Even if he hadn't spoken, it was easy enough to guess what he was thinking by the angry set of his mouth and jaw.

Lost for words, I gaped at him, mouth hanging open and everything. He must have lost his patience with my lack of response because he jumped up from the ground with blinding speed and raced towards me. Like an idiot, I hadn't moved except to stop swinging and sit limply in the too-small metal seat.

"Are you going to tell me why the hell you're staring at me?" I wanted to recoil from the harsh tone of his question but instead I decided it would be better to defend myself. I gathered all my strength, and pulled myself up off the swing to stand at my full height; which was still a foot and a half shorter than his height sadly.

Rather than reveal my internally jumbled thoughts to him, I answered him with a question of my own. "You're Jacob Black, aren't you?" I wanted to ask him to squat down a little so I could be at eye-level with him instead of having to tilt my head back uncomfortably, but I thought it best to not aggravate him any more than I already had.

His eyebrows shot up, his eyes flipped open wide, and he gaped at me similar to how I must have done just a few minutes before. "H-h-how do you know my name? I've only been here a couple of hours…" He trailed off warily and I could understand why. It must be creepy having some sixteen year old girl staring at you one minute then claiming she knows your name the next. I debated telling him he came from a fictional world due to a wish I made last night in my head. Well, he already thought I was some psycho chick anyway so I might as well break the news to him, even if he thought the truth was crazy.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but you're in a suburb in Texas due to a wish I made last night. You are the only one you know here. Bella, Billy, Charlie, Quil, Embry, Sam, none of them are here except for you. Why? Well, um, because, I only wanted you…" This time my voice was the one fading off, and I blushed in embarrassment as I realized I sounded even more nuts than I had two seconds ago.

Jacob was silent for a long time, and his expression was hard to read. I couldn't determine if he was absorbing what I was saying or if he was planning his escape from the girl in front of him. Several times I felt like saying something, but I held myself back each time, not knowing exactly why I did so.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that I'm not in La Push, I'm in Texas, and no one I know is here, all because of a wish you made?" He didn't say it accusingly, more like he was trying to make sense of what I had told him.

I guess I had a speech problem today because words failed me yet again, and so I just nodded. As a response, he mouthed silently, "Wow."

I wasn't entirely sure if this meant he believed me or if he was contemplating how much of a nut I was. "Um, trust me, I know it sounds completely insane, but it's the truth so you can believe me or not."

"Well, it sure as hell makes no sense, but it's the only explanation I've been given, so I guess I believe you. Or, I really am still in La Push and Quil must have gotten me drunk, and then found a random girl to mess with my head. Which is possible, but he's not that smart." Then Jacob just stared off into the distance for a little bit and I watched him, thinking ridiculous fan girl thoughts as I did so. Minutes passed by and still there was silence but I was privately enjoying myself so there wasn't any way I was going to break it.

Suddenly, he snapped back into reality and looked down straight into my eyes. "So, who are you anyways?"

I jumped, not having expected him to speak. "I'm Chelsea Kemble. I'm 16, and I'm a junior at Jackson High just around the corner from this park we're at." _Why did I just tell him that? All he needed to know was my name…Wow I'm such a freak._

"Alright, Chelsea, since you're the only person I know and who apparently knows me better than anyone else…, anyways, I need a place to stay for tonight. Know anywhere?" He raised his thick black brows and stared expectantly at me. I wasn't really prepared to answer because when I had made the wish for him the night before, I wasn't really thinking of practical situations I'd have to deal with if it came true. Mostly I'd been hoping to just jump into his arms and make out with him on the spot, but of course that hadn't come to fruition. Seriously, it's not like I really considered the idea that my wish would come true, and now that it had, well, this was a dilemma.

"Uh…I don't think there are any hotels or motels nearby, Flower Mound isn't exactly a big tourist attraction. So, um, I guess you'll have to stay with me? Although, I'm positive my parents aren't going to go for that so…I'll have to sneak you. Is that alright? I mean, it's not like you really have any other options right now…" I kept babbling and when I trailed off, I simply shrugged my shoulders and stared back at him.

"I…think I'll just sleep here. I'm more comfortable sleeping outside anyways." He looked away awkwardly, and heck I didn't blame him. I wouldn't want some person I just met offer to sneak me in their house. However, I quickly realized something he hadn't, because I knew what he meant by sleeping outside.

"Jacob…" His attention flitted back to me as I said his name, "Since this is the real world, and not Stephenie Meyer's world, you aren't going to be able to change. Not only that, but you're just a normal person like anyone else, so you aren't going to have your flaming hot temperature to protect you from the cold outside."

A look of shock and a slight hint of fear crossed Jacob's russet-toned face. This expression slowly morphed into confusion. "Stephenie Meyer? Her world? What?" His almost black eyes squinted, scorching my own, trying to figure out what I had just told him.

I paused, trying to choose the right words that made everything crystal clear to him. "You, along with Sam, Quil, Embry, Bella, Edward, and everyone else you know, are apart of a book series called the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. You're a fictional character, and so are they. When I wished that you were real, you actually came into reality and so here you're a normal person. You can't transform into a werewolf, and you will age, because I'm not entirely sure how long you're going to be here. So, I hope that sums everything up. I know it's overwhelming, and beyond confusing, but, that's how it is I'm afraid."

There he was again with that dumbstruck look on his face, mouth gaping open. I'm sure it was the weirdest thing he had ever heard in his life, but come on! Where was the strong-willed, quick-to-action Jacob Black I'd come to know and love in my books? So now I decided it was time to call the shots.

"Alright look you. Obviously you have no idea how to handle yourself in the real world, so I'm going to be your guide. You can't stay out in the cold half naked and barefoot for an entire night, so I'll sneak you into my room and you'll sleep there. Somehow I'll figure out how to get you food and clothes later. For now, come with me." Before he could respond, I grabbed his extremely large hand (it made mine seem like a doll's hand in comparison) and yanked on it. I wasn't actually able to move him since he was about one hundred times stronger than me, but it was enough to get his attention.

Now I had apparently pissed him off. He yanked his hand from mine, almost ripping my arm out of its socket in the process, and stepped a couple steps back from me. "YOU look. I get what you're saying, and it's the only thing that explains any of what has happened to me so I believe you. But I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself, I don't need a little girl to take care of me. So just leave me the hell alone alright?" Jacob started marching off, and now my temper was flaring up.

"You're a total IDIOT if you think you'll last one day in the real world. You may be tough as nails in my books, but at least there you had a heart. All you've done is be a jerk to me when all I've done is explain what happened to you and try to help you! So excuse me you big ass! And by the way, since you never aged, technically you're 16, just like me, so don't even go there Jacob!" At the end of my speech, I was breathing heavily and fuming, and stopped in my tracks by the amount of my anger. This was definitely **not** how I had pictured the beginning of my relationship with Jacob Black.

Somehow I had gotten through to him though, even amongst all my screaming. He froze, and stiffly turned around, and stalked over to me. I got the impression he wanted to yell right back at me, but for some reason what I said seemed to sink in. Gradually his posture relaxed and he eyed me closely, probably wondering if I was going to make another outburst. I, however, was done, and so I folded my arms, tilted my head to the side, and waited for him to say something.

"I don't think anyone, not even Bella, has ever yelled at me like that before. Or called me on my crap like that. Alright, I don't usually do this but, I'm sorry. I was being stubborn. Since I have no idea how the hell I'm gonna survive here, I guess…I'll have to take your offer. Thanks." He sighed at the end, and I got the sense he was annoyed he had just caved. I laughed at this and shook my head as I did so, which resulted in my hair flipping back and forth. So, maybe I did that on purpose, I've been told I have beautiful curls, and I thought I'd see if he noticed. Peeking out the corner of my right eye, I saw his eyes widen a little but nothing more.

Slightly disappointed, but happy that he was at least not angry anymore, I pulled my phone from my pocket. Before Jacob and I headed for my house, we needed to work out a story that would explain why he would be around so much. I texted my mom that I was going to Freddie's with a friend and then slid it back into my jeans pocket. "Okay, obviously my parents can't know that there's a boy sleeping in my room or they'll flip. But, at all other times, you're pretty much gonna be where I am so that means we need a story. Now, there's a couple hours before my parents will expect me home so for now we're gonna go to Freddie's and get some burgers. Sound good?" I looked expectantly at him, and smiled, hoping to make him more willing to go along with my plan.

He just smirked and jumped in front of me. "Alright Chelsea, where to?"

"First, we're gonna walk back to my school so we can get my car. Then, I'm pretty sure I still have Alex's clothes and shoes from when he left them in my car after this pool party we went to, so hopefully you can squeeze into those because I doubt Freddie's is going to welcome a guy who's half naked in the middle of winter. Finally, we'll go grab some food. Follow me!" I smiled hugely then started running in the direction of Jackson High. I wanted to burn off the nervous energy that was building up in me from looking and looking at the incredibly attractive Jacob Black.

"What the hell? Why are you running?" Jacob screamed at me, surprisingly close to me. I turned my head to the side and saw him right next to me, running at the same pace, but definitely gaining speed.

"Crap no! I will win!" I sped up and used all the strength I could muster from my legs to shoot myself forward until finally I nearly collapsed. Just seconds before I reached the school, I stumbled to the ground and felt a whoosh of wind go by me. I took this to mean Jacob beat me, which was inevitable, but I wanted to try.

"Hey, whoa are you ok?" His breath drifted into my ear and I sat up, still a bit dizzy and breathless. I shrugged and looked into his eyes as he squatted next to me. He picked up my hand and pulled me up until I stood squarely on my feet. I wobbled a little so he wrapped his arm around my waist, and put mine around his. I wasn't really sure why he was being so nice all of the sudden but I wasn't about to complain. "So where's your car? Just point and I'll find it."

I nodded and we slowly walked up the stairs, making sure that I didn't fall on my face most likely. He gently guided me into the parking lot and I stopped, trying to locate my car. It was a 2005 white Honda Accord, which blended in easily, but I spotted it a couple rows away. I pointed at it, mumbled "white", and he got us walking again. Frankly, I felt a little pathetic that I was so out of breath from one short burst of running, and a little concerned I wasn't able to talk. But I just let him continue to have his big, muscular arm wrapped around me and I to continue to delight in my predicament.

Several minutes later we reached my car and I fumbled around in my left pocket for my keys and pulled them out and pressed the 'Unlock' button. Just as I was about to unwind myself from Jacob's hold, he snatched the keys out of my hand. I snapped my head to the side to glare at him but he opened the passenger door for me and nudged me in. If I hadn't been so weak I would have refused but I gave up and sank into my seat. He put on my seatbelt for me then hopped into the driver's seat and started adjusting the seat and the mirrors. I grumbled, irritated, and he just chuckled, almost mockingly.

Just as he was about to start the car I found my voice. "Wait! You need clothes remember? They're in the backseat on the floor." He rolled his eyes and leaned backwards to grab them. I don't know how he did it, but he changed at lightning fast speed and I managed not to see anything, although I kind of wanted to. He turned and gestured at himself, "How do I look?" I rolled my eyes this time and turned back to face the windshield.

He chortled and backed out of the space and drove out of the parking lot. At the stop sign he turned and looked at me. "So are you gonna tell me how to get to Freddie's or am I gonna have to guess?" His question was followed by him smirking and I sighed heavily. "Left here, then left at the light, right at the next light, then keep going for about a mile or so then get in the right turn lane and pull into the parking lot and we're there. Got that?" Sure I was a little snippy, but I'm usually the only one who drives my car so I had a right to be.

Soon enough we were there and I had finally regained my strength. As soon as we both got out of the car I walked around the front of the car, and grabbed the keys from Jacob. "I'll be driving to my house when we're done, okay? 'Kay." He just shook his head and walked in ahead of me.

Before long I had ordered our burgers and drinks and we sat down in a booth to fabricate our story. In between bites I told him my idea. "Okay, well the only reason my parents would believe for a guy spending so much time around me, besides Alex because he's been my best friend for forever, is that you're my boyfriend. I know we just met today but it's like I've known you for a long time and well, we've connected haven't we? Yeah um…" I trailed off, realizing how pathetic I sounded. He stared at me for a bit, and then winked. "Why not? As long as I get some action, it sounds like a good plan to me." My jaw dropped and he started laughing really hard.

"Ha. I was joking Chelsea. But seriously, if you wished for me to be here, then you wouldn't really mind making out with me would you?" He winked at me again, and my knees shook under the table. Warmth rushed to my cheeks and I looked down. Jacob cracked up again and I knew he was just messing with me. So I decided to pull a little joke of my own on him. I whipped my head up and winked at him myself. "You know what? You're right. The way you were described in my books made you seem really attractive, which is why I wished for you to be here. But, I don't think you'd mind being my fake boyfriend, I saw you checking me out earlier, and you were quick to wrap your arm around me when I collapsed." I sat back, folded my arms, and smirked at him, waiting to see what he'd say.

He shrugged, not denying my statement and so I flashed a big smile at him, enjoying my victory. But I underestimated him. He reached under the table and squeezed the part of my thigh right above my knee and I squealed loudly. The other patrons turned their heads to give me a look that said "Go jump off a cliff teenager" and went back to their own conversations. I glanced back at Jacob and glared daggers at him. He smiled back at me in his obnoxious manner and I fought the urge to yell. At the same time I was dying of happiness in a corner of my mind that he had just grabbed my leg.

_That's gonna make it really hard to be mad at him. Ugh, damn him and his hotness._ With that I got up and stomped out of the restaurant and towards the car. I had hoped I took him by surprise enough that I'd beat him there and quite possibly leave without him, but of course not. Even without his werewolf speed, he was still impossibly faster than little old me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "I was just messing with you, come on, live a little." He stared straight into my eyes and it melted all my anger away.

"Well it's not so much that I'm angry about what you did, it's the fact that you're taking advantage of the fact that I'm incredibly attracted to you." I put my hand on my hip and tried to stare at him with as much hostility as I could gather.

My comment seemed to puncture his teasing air and his face became serious. "I don't know if it's because of that wish you made, but I might be _slightly_ attracted to you too. Or maybe it's because you look a lot like Bella, I'm not sure. Anyways, things like that are gonna happen a lot since you're my 'girlfriend' now."

While Jake had been speaking, his joking aura returned and he winked at me afterwards. I groaned and started walking towards my car again. He caught up to me, like I couldn't have predicted that, and out of the blue pinned me up against my Accord. I gasped and was about to ask him what he thought he was doing when he started leaning his face in towards mine. My heart started racing and my breathing was getting heavier, and before it seemed he was going to kiss me, he asked me a question.

"So, does the boyfriend get to meet your parents now?"


	3. Oops!

*******Sorry it's been so long since the last update! Life gets in the way when all you want to do is write, unfortunately. But thanks for all the reviews and I hope I can be more consistent **** Oh and you're in for a nice little treat this chapter! ;) ***

**Chapter 3: Oops!**

Warm breath and a delicious woodsy smell clouded my senses as his face was just inches from mine. All I could do was stare into his deep brown eyes, which didn't help my thought process very much. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I knew Jacob had asked me a question, but I was in too much of a daze to answer it; I doubted I was even capable of a coherent response at this point. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure he could hear it. It was crazy that he had such an effect on me, but when I thought about it –as rationally as I could manage- I had never been so physically attracted to anyone in my life that it made sense in a way.

He was too close to me, and yet not close enough. Without even thinking, I snaked my hands up to his face and gently tugged it closer to my own. Oddly enough, I didn't actually want to kiss him first –correction, I wanted to, but what I wanted most was for him to want me enough to do it himself- so I just stayed in that position and held my breath. I guess the heat of the moment was too much for him so he pulled back his arms and carefully removed my hands from his face. Immediately, the sting of rejection struck me and I almost cried. Luckily I was able to fight back the tears, but I'm sure my misery was obvious regardless. Jacob ran his hand through his hair and sighed. I desperately wanted to know what was going through his head but at the same time I was still mentally recoiling from what had just happened.

My mouth opened, and then closed, and opened and closed. I had the words, but I just couldn't speak them. Jacob had been avoiding looking at me after he distanced himself from me, but I guess he finally decided to acknowledge the distraught expression on my face and turned to look at me. He just stared at me for a minute –the longest minute of my life- and his eyebrows furrowed. I wasn't able to tell if he was frustrated with having to deal with me or what but he was apparently going through some mental struggle with himself. Feeling as though I shouldn't break his concentration, I silently stared back at him and willed myself to not look so miserable.

The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever, and yet I continued to stare into his eyes as his bored into my own. And just as I blinked, Jacob picked me up, and set me on the roof of my car. He leaned into me as he wrapped my legs around his waist, pulled my arms around his neck, and slid his own arms around my waist. By this point my heart was beating like a drum on the inside of my chest, and just before I thought I'd go crazy, I was gratified. At first, it was gentle, soft, and sweet, but it soon became glaringly obvious to both of our bodies that this wasn't enough. The air heated up around us almost instantly and we pressed more and more into each other as our kissing became rougher and rougher. Jacob was all I could smell and feel and taste and yet it wasn't enough. It got more intense by the minute and I squeezed my legs as tight as I could around him, pressing him as much as I could into me. He moaned a little at that and it only drove me crazier.

I don't know how long it lasted but eventually we started hearing whistles from inside the restaurant and a couple of disgusted groans from patrons walking in and out of Freddie's. Jacob caught onto them before I did and so he pulled his face back from me and turned to look at them. As soon as he did, the people staring immediately whipped back around. We were still tangled up together, and both of our breathing was ragged and heavy. I was a little disappointed that things ended so abruptly but then again who knew where it would have gone had we kept on going like that.

Even after everything that had just happened, electricity still crackled between us. It was hard to believe that we had so much chemistry together but I sure wasn't complaining. I couldn't help but wonder though; did it come from the wish? Or was it real? Deciding not to trouble myself with such thoughts, especially after _that_, I pulled his face back down to mine and gave him one last kiss before unwrapping myself from him. I hopped down from the roof of my car, grabbed my purse from the hood, fumbled around for the keys, and unlocked the car. All the while Jacob just silently watched me, and I was a little confused as to why he hadn't said anything.

I pivoted and cocked my head to the side, "You okay? You gonna get in the car or what?" He started like he had been in a daze and then laughed, "Yeah, yeah I'm getting in." I beamed at him then slipped inside the car. As I started the engine, and was backing out of the parking spot he commented, "So you never gave me an answer to my question, Chelsea." He smirked a little as he said it. A little thrill went through me when he said my name and I laughed, "You're right I didn't. Although, you seemed to forget about it for a little while," I turned and winked at him. Jacob winked back and I happily focused my vision back on the road, it would be good if I didn't kill us before introducing him to my parents.

"So, are you gonna tell me?"

"Yep, we're heading there right now. Prepare for interrogation."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Just be yourself, except don't cuss or talk about your friends like Quil and Embry, because nobody has those kind of names around here. They'll think you're B. them."

Jacob chuckled, "You're really bossy, you know that?"

"I'm aware, I've been told. But seriously, do what I say, so that they buy this story, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, as long as you aren't like this all the time. So what are your parents like anyway?"

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him before answering, such a typical Jacob response, "Well, they're pretty laidback for the most part, but my mom's a bit more high-strung than my dad. However, when it comes to guys I date, my dad will probably never totally approve of you, but impress him as best you can and you'll be okay in his book. My mom generally likes anyone I like, so it should be smooth sailing with her. They're both really goofy and they like to laugh a lot, so if they stuff that's kind of odd or silly, it's because they want you to laugh with them. It's a bit embarrassing, but true. Anything else you want to know?"

"Uh yeah, how about everything there is to know about you? I mean, I'd like to have some idea of who you are, considering you wished me here and everything."

I blushed violently but giggled at his blasé tone, "You know I find it funny that you're so accepting of my explanation, but we'll have to talk about me later because we're here."

We pulled into the driveway of my two-story house. Its bricks were salmon-colored and the lawn was almost perfectly manicured (thanks to my dad's constant care of it). It was one of the bigger houses in our neighborhood, but nowhere near being a mansion. Jacob's eyes widened, however, as we got out of the car. I knew what he must be thinking. My house probably looked like the White House next to his small red house back home in La Push.

"Seriously, Chelsea? Jesus, you're rich."

I rolled my eyes, "No I'm not, Jake. Everything's bigger in Texas remember?"

He smirked a little, "Yeah I'd say so. Alright, let's get this over with." Once he finished speaking, he took my hand and we walked to the front door together. He rang the doorbell with his free hand, looked at me and took a deep breath, then squared his shoulders and waited for my parents to answer.

About a minute later the door opened, it was my mom. Surprise was evident in her expression as well as her voice. "Chelsea, who's this?" As she spoke she moved to the side to let us in. After she shut the door, she eyed Jacob closely and waited for an answer.

Before Jacob could say anything I replied, "Oh yeah, Mom this is Jacob Black, Jacob this is my mom, Mrs. Kemble." They shook hands and I noticed my mom's eyes widen as she took in his muscular build. "Well it's nice to meet you Jacob. Chelsea's dad isn't home right now, he's at the store getting some things but I'll be sure to tell him about her new friend." When she said 'friend', she looked at me questioningly. Knowing she wanted an explanation as to who he was in relation to me, I was about to speak when Jacob interrupted.

"I'm Chelsea's boyfriend, Mrs. Kemble. We just made things official, that's why you haven't seen me around before now." He smiled hugely at her, and she instantly smiled back, obviously impressed by him.

"Well you certainly seem like a nice young man, Jacob, I'm glad you and Chelsea are so fond of each other." She winked at me, and then walked back to her bedroom; we were apparently dismissed.

"Alright, well that's all taken care of," I sighed with relief.

Jacob wasn't as relieved, "I still have to meet your dad at some point, you know."

"True, but let's not worry about that for now. Let's just go up to the game room and chill, come on." I squeezed his hand then began my ascent up the stairs.

Once we were in the game room, we sat down on the floor and started talking, about anything and everything. For the most part the conversation was about me, considering I already knew pretty much everything about Jacob from my books. I told him about my childhood, all the pets I'd had over the years, my favorite movies, my favorite music, and even my favorite books. He chuckled at that answer, knowing he was a big part of the reason.

"Somehow I knew that would be your answer," he laughed again.

"Oh shut up you," was my response. I punched him playfully and in return he squeezed my thigh again. I squealed just as loudly as I had the first time, and he quickly put a large hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet! Your mom's gonna think there's something inappropriate going on up here." He stared seriously at me, but I wasn't phased.

Feeling frisky, I replied, "Maybe there is, Jake," and then I pushed his chest down and crawled on top of him. Straddling his hips, I rocked back and forth a little bit, all the while gazing into his eyes. His mouth popped open a little bit, and a small moan came out. Just that simple noise from him drove my pulse through the roof. I pushed his shirt up a little bit, which revealed his amazing abs and I giggled a little. _"God, he's sooo HOT. How did Bella ever resist him?" _

Jacob was obviously turned on by that point so he flipped me over and underneath him, and I couldn't help but moan a little as he gave me a smoldering look. Just as we were about to kiss, I heard my mom call from downstairs. Paranoid that she had somehow heard what we were up to, I quickly wiggled out form underneath him and fled downstairs, but not before hissing at Jacob to stay where he was.

I dashed into my mom's room and tried to talk as calmly as I could, still in a lustful tizzy. "What do you need, Mom? Did I do something?"

She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, guessing something was up but didn't say anything. Instead she replied, "I just wanted to talk to you about your new boyfriend, sweetie. How come you never said anything about him before?"

Phew. Crisis averted. "Oh, okay. No big secret or anything, I just didn't want to bring it up until I knew it was going to work out. Do you like him?" I twiddled my thumbs as I waited, hoping to hear her approval.

"Oh alright. Yes I like him, I don't know him very well, but he seems very well-mannered and respectful, so he's okay with me sweetheart." She smiled at me, but then her expression changed as another thought occurred to her. "Although, I was expecting you to introduce Alex as your boyfriend at some point soon, you two have been buddies for years."

My cheerful demeanor was instantly replaced by shock and guilt. _"Oh shit, Alex. Oh my God, how could I have forgotten about Alex?"_


End file.
